1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to means for supplying power to signal conditioner circuitry inside musical instruments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, signal conditioner circuitry is often located inside musical instruments, such as stringed instruments. Such circuitry typically includes, but is not limited to, preamplifiers, buffers, equalizers and compressors. These circuits must have electrical power supplied thereto and energy sources, such as batteries, are mounted inside the musical instruments.
A big disadvantage to locating batteries inside stringed instruments is that when it is time to remove and/or replace the batteries they are too often in a hard to reach place in the instruments. In addition, musicians generally remove batteries from their instrument(s) before transportation and they also usually replace the batteries before every performance. For too many stringed instruments the strings have to be loosened or removed to remove and/or replace the batteries.
Thus, it is highly desirable to simplify the procedure of providing power to signal conditioner circuitry located inside musical instruments.
In addition, there is a need in the art to provide electrical power to signal conditioner circuitry located inside musical instruments from outside the instruments so there is seldom any need to ever get inside the instruments to replace and/or remove batteries.
Further, there is a need for providing electrical power to signal conditioner circuitry inside musical instruments without having to add more connectors or jacks on the instruments, and without having to add more wires connecting to the instruments via such additional connectors or jacks.